


Rest

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because even the great Raihan needs a break sometimes.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Rest

“Ash, does it look like I have time?” Raihan flatly asked, sprawled over a few piles of papers.

“Yes.” Ash hopped over the extra piles of paperwork on the floor and tugged on Raihan’s hand. “Come on, I want you to meet someone!” Pikachu squeaked in agreement, leaping onto the table and waving his paws up and down.

Raihan took a sharp breath, rubbing his temples. “Can we please put it off-” Ash pouted, using Rockruff eyes on Raihan. Raihan sighed. Pikachu side-eyed Ash, amused. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Pulling Raihan out of his seat, Ash accidentally knocked over a pile of papers. They both watched the papers go flying. Facepawing, Pikachu leaped back onto Ash’s shoulder. “Oops, sorry!”

“...This better be good.” Stifling a snicker, Pikachu jabbed at Ash’s cheek.

Ash awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before dragging Raihan out his office. “And while we’re at it, where else do you want to go?” he asked, staring up at Raihan with his head tilted. 

Raihan pulled his hand away from Ash. He patted Ash’s shoulder before flicking Ash’s cap down. “Back home,” he joked seriously. 

Ash adjusted his cap, humming in affirmation before gasping, “Oh oh, I think they’re here!” A sense of dread loomed over Raihan, and Pikachu’s ears perked up.

“Who?”

“My friend!” Pikachu side-eyed Raihan, stifling a laugh. 

Raihan startled when Ash took off sprinting. He chased Ash and Pikachu all the way outside, stiffening when a dark portal gaped before them.

“Wait, Ash-” Raihan said, eyes wide as he reached out a hand towards Ash and Pikachu.

Ash turned to face him, a black beast scrambling out and blocking out the sun behind him. Raihan stared upwards, jaw-dropping.

Giratina.

“Hm? Raihan, what’s w-” Ash froze as Raihan stepped in between him and Giratina, growling. Giratina stared down at them. It roared, shaking the ground. 

Raihan placed a hand out in front of Ash, straightening up. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a deadpanned look. 

“Run, Ash.” Raihan reached for a pokeball, freezing he realized he left his pokemon back at his office. 

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, placing a hand on Raihan’s arm. “Raihan?” Giratina tilted its head, sinking into the portal until only the top of its head was seen. Ash turned Raihan to meet his eyes. “Raihan, deep breaths, you’re safe, alright?” Pikachu cooed, perching on Ash’s arm and waving a paw.

Taking a sharp breath, Raihan ran a hand across his face before twirling his hoodie strings. Pikachu nodded to Giratina, hopping onto Ash’s head to greet it. 

Ash reassuringly patted Raihan’s arm. Giratina softly purred at them.

“...Giratina?”

Ash nodded. “Giratina.”

Raihan peeked back at Giratina. “What.” Ash grinned, stepping in front of Giratina. Giratina nudged Ash and Pikachu, making them both giggle. Glancing off, Raihan slouched, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Hey Raihan, wanna go for a ride?” Ash asked, tilting his cap up. Pikachu and Giratina cooed in unison.

Raihan stared at Ash as he climbed onto Giratina’s head. “I… I am not leaving you alone. Of course I gotta keep an eye on you.” Pikachu’s ears dipped for a moment. 

Ash held out a hand. Raihan paused for a moment before taking it. 

After pulling Raihan next to him, Ash patted Giratina. 

They slipped beneath the portal.

Ash and Pikachu both cheered as they raced through the alternate dimension. Raihan stayed silent. When Giratina turned sharply, Raihan clung to Ash. Pikachu tilted his head, hopping down in front of Ash.

“...I thought you were used to flying on Flygon-”

“On  _ Flygon _ !” Raihan yelled. “How are  _ you _ used to riding on a legendary?” Pikachu only rolled his eyes.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows before patting Giratina’s head. “Hey Giratina, can you drop us off for a few minutes?” Giratina bobbed them up and down, floating down to a floating island and letting the two humans step off. 

Raihan blankly stared out at the dimension. 

After stroking Pikachu’s back, Ash watched him and Giratina flying off once more, laughing.

Clutching the edge of Raihan’s hoodie, Ash narrowed his eyes. “You’re still on edge.” Raihan didn’t even try to deny it like he normally does. Ash wrapped his arms around Raihan’s waist, dragging him to a sitting position. “If you didn’t want to come, you could have just told me. I thought we already talked about admitting-”

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone with…  _ Giratina  _ of all pokemon!”

Ash leaned his head against Raihan’s shoulder, following Raihan’s gaze. “It’s alright, Raihan. I’ve been friends with Giratina for years now. And contrary to what my friends believe, I  _ can  _ survive by myself!”

After taking a deep breath, Raihan hugged himself and glanced off. “You’re a really interesting person, Ash.” He huffed out a weak chuckle, pulling at his sleeves. “Who else would know  _ Giratina _ personally?”

“Hey, it’s a really nice pokemon!”

They shared a laugh before falling silent. Raihan sighed, looping an arm around Ash’s side and flicking at his cap. “I’m supposed to be protecting and looking after you…”

“ _ Ahem _ ?” Before Raihan could say anything, Ash tackled him in a hug again, squishing his hoodie. “No.”

“Who failed to contain Eternatus and  _ you  _ had to deal with it?”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“And here you go again!” Raihan bit his lower lip, his fang poking out. “I expect myself to be better, Ash. I  _ am  _ better than this. I don’t know what’s wrong with-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Ash rubbed Raihan’s shoulder, murmuring, “It was not your fault.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to do  _ anything _ ! I need to prove…” Raihan lowered his volume, glancing off. “I want to be like you, Ash.”

“You don’t need to prove-”

“What do you know?” Raihan hissed, startling himself. 

Ash gulped, nodding. “You’re right. I don’t know what you’re going through. And I don’t want to make this about me, so…” He awkwardly chuckled, pressing his cheek against Raihan’s shoulder. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“...Typical.” Ash fell silent. Raihan took Ash’s cap, twirling it around. “Look, Ash, I just want to help you like you did with m- well, the whole world. I just want to be the hero for  _ once _ .” Ash stayed silent. Raihan chuckled, plastering a grin on his face and booping Ash’s nose. “You were so brave back there.”

“I was terrified.”

Raihan’s grin softened. “But you still faced Eternatus! You still confronted the problem and…” Raihan sighed, tucking Ash’s head under his chin. 

“You did the best you were capable of. And that’s enough.” Ash pulled at Raihan’s hoodie strings. “The past is in the past.”

“I should forgive myself and move on,” Raihan finished with an eye-roll. “I’m working on it, alright?”

Ash gave him two thumbs-ups, causing both of them to snicker. 

Raihan took a deep breath. He dropped Ash’s cap and ruffled Ash’s hair. “Thanks.” Ash grinned when Raihan covered a yawn. “For being here for me.”

“Literally too?”

Ash laughed when Raihan gently dropped him on the ground in exasperation. “Well yeah! Of course I’m happy we’re  _ alive _ .” Ash sat next to Raihan, eyes gleaming.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Freezing for a moment, Raihan gave a small giggle, enveloping Ash in a side hug. They both stared out at the strange buildings and structures. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ash murmured, “I’m glad you’re taking a break-” Raihan rested his head against Ash’s, a soft snore sounding. Ash sweatdropped before rolling his eyes, placing his cap back on. 

Pikachu and Giratina both thrilled in laughter, flying down to them. 

Ash easily hoisted Raihan, hopping next to Pikachu on Giratina. “I hope you two had fun.” After patting Raihan’s cheek, Pikachu curled up in Raihan’s hood, also falling asleep. Leaning Raihan against him, Ash rubbed Giratina’s head with a grin. “Take us home, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea partially from Tsuki02!  
> How has everyone been doing? I hope you're all doing well out there! <3


End file.
